


your song

by Songbirdmozlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, has song lyrics but not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdmozlover/pseuds/Songbirdmozlover
Summary: Albus has a nightmare Teddy has feelings he can't ignore and James is confused.





	your song

Teddy awoke with a shake and open his eyes to met albus’s. Albus’s green eyes were wide with fear. This  immediately woke Teddy up. He sat up in his bed. 

“What's wrong Albus” he asked. 

It really hurt him to see the younger boy that way. Albus bite his lip before answering. 

“I had a nightmare and I can't go back to my bed”. Albus looked frightened, his eyes blown wide. 

Teddy heart beat loudly. He wanted to help, but he was also afraid he would let all his feelings go. He couldn't risk letting albus know how he felt. It was too risky he couldn't lose the younger boy, who meant so much to him. He also couldn't let Albus down.. He always tried to make Albus feel safe. To feel like he belonged somewhere. Knowing how hard it was for Albus to connect to others. 

Teddy moved over making room for Albus.

“You can sleep here”. Teddy whispered his heart leaping out of his chest when he saw the look of relief on Albus’s face. Albus crawled into the bed slowly, smiling gratefully at Teddy. Teddy opened his arms allowing Albus to snuggle into his chest. Soon his heart relaxed and he lay there with his arms wrapped around Albus and he hoped it would never have to end. The warmth of Albus’s body pressed to his, lulled him to sleep. 

Sometime later that night Teddy woke up to Albus shifting in his arms. Teddy felt a little sad but pretend to sleep. 

Albus shifted in teddy arms. He desperately tried not to wake the older man. He couldn't help his curiosity. He had feelings for Teddy since he was fourteen, he was sixteen now. Ever since he could remember Teddy has always been there for him, always protected him. 

Albus recalled one particular time in his first year, when he came to Teddy, he was upset because several of the boys in his year were making fun of him constantly. 

From the first day of flying lessons he was just so nervous. He tried as best as he could but his broom just wouldn't lift. 

He had done it before, playing Quidditch with his family. 

He was just so nervous. All the people looking at him expecting him to be just like his dad. And when it just wouldn't work the teasing came. The slytherin squib. He even caught whispers of rumors that he had been switched at birth or adopted. That he could possibly be the Harry Potter’s son. 

But it was Teddy who he had been able to come to, been able to vent to. Teddy the only person who always made him feel accepted. 

The person who he could finally find out what it would feel like to kiss him. Teddy could never know. Albus couldn't lose Teddy. Couldn't lose the one person he always had by his side. He couldn't suddenly ruin what they had with this, but he had to know. 

Teddy eyes still closed could Feel the heat of Albus come closer as he leaned down. There lops were so close Teddy could particularly taste Albus's lips. 

Then it happened and they both felt sparks of electricity go through them both. 

Teddy too shocked to do anything kept his eyes closed, until he felt salty tears on his face. He could hear Albus trying to gently wipe the tears off. 

Teddy’s heart broke at the sound of Albus's cries. Without thinking he pulled Albus down to his chest. He looked down to see Albus's eyes wide in surprise and fear. He whispered quietly. 

“It's alright al”

He began to lean down to Albus and gently pressed their lips together. He felt Albus gasp and Teddy smiled into the kiss. They broke apart and Albus blushed and looked down. Teddy lifted Albus's chin so he would look at him. 

So Albus was asleep against Teddy’s chest. Teddy looking at the sleeping boy couldn't help but feel the overwhelming need to protect Albus. To hurt absolutely anyone that every dared to even look at him wrong. This brought his mind back. 

Teddy wasn't normally a violent person but when Albus told him what those awful kids were doing, made him murderous. Teddy knew showing that wouldn't help, what Albus needed was comfort. Teddy would give him what he needed. 

Teddy had no clue when it had started or really when he realized, it just creeped up on him. From the moment Albus was born Teddy felt a deep connection to the green eyed boy. Always wanted to protect him. Albus was different than his older brother James, James was always outgoing and self sufficient, never needed or wanted help. On the other hand Albus always seemed desperate for someone to notice something was wrong. And that was what Teddy did he noticed Albus and tired to fix every problem. 

Even when he was young he always was the first to Albus's room when he would cry as a baby. 

They had always been close sharing everything, music, books. Everything.

And with that thought Teddy held albus in his arms letting the younger boy’s warmth lull him to sleep. 

The next morning albus woke with a smile on his face and happy than he had been in awhile. He felt a warmth next to him and he sleepily snuggled closer too. A quiet chuckle from Teddy. Reminded him of last night. The kiss, the cuddling. The joy of finally having the one he wanted for so long. 

Albus looked up to see Teddy. His amber eyes shining letting Albus know it wasn't a dream. Teddy hair was blue, his happy color. That made albus happy. All Albus wanted was to make Teddy happy from here on out. 

Teddy laid in his bed memorized by Albus. His bright green eyes were still sleepy but happy, his hair a lovely little mess. The raven locks stood up on one side. The whole sight was the single most beautiful thing teddy had ever seen. 

“Morning”. Teddy whispered to Albus. Albus simply snuggled deeper into Teddy's chest, mumbling something about being too tired. 

“We should wake up soon love”. Teddy nudged Albus. “If we don't soon someone else will too”. 

This caught Albus's attention. 

“Do you not want them too”. Albus asked looking hurt. 

“No it's not that”. Teddy hurriedly continued. “I just don't want them to find out like this”. 

Albus relaxed a little, and nodded. 

They got off the bed, Albus left first. 

Teddy knew it was more than safe for him to head down, but he wanted a second to think it all over. He was happy of course, worried too though. What would the family think. A million possibilities swam in teddy's head but he knew that Albus was more than worth it. He would go through every single of those scenarios a million times just to be with Albus. 

Then his worries lead him to Albus, would Albus be as alright. Teddy could hardly imagine losing Albus after he finally had him,but knew he would if that's what Albus needed. They would have to talk about this later.

Teddy took a deep breath to hide his worries, and made his way down to the kitchen. 

When Teddy made it down it was already mid morning and all that was left of breakfast was french toast and juice. Albus was the only one in the room besides Teddy. James was out playing quidditch with his father, Lily was out with her mother for her special days on saturday since the divorce. 

Albus wouldn't meet Teddy eyes, Teddy wasn't sure how to read that, it made him nervous. They quietly sat, Albus with cereal, Teddy eating cold french toast and juice. It was finally Albus who broke the silence 

‘’Is everything ok?’’. He looked nervous and still wouldn’t meet Teddy’s eyes.

‘’Yeah’’. Teddy quickly added’’More than ok i’m really happy’’ 

This made Albus smile and look up at teddy. This made Teddy in turn smile too. And soon they both sat there, the morning sun illuminating there faces, smiling and not being able to stop looking at each other. 

‘’That's good’’. Albus said breaking the eye contact, but still smiling. 

‘’So how …’’.  Teddy began unsure what to say. Albus lifted his head to listen. Teddy decided to start with an easier question.

‘’Would you like to be, possibly if you want’’ teddy rambled out ‘’ like to be my boyfriend’’. Teddy could feel his whole body heat up with embarrassment. His hair turned red with embarrassment. Albus looked down and played with the tablecloth, Albus muttered something that teddy couldn't make out. 

Albus realising Teddy hadn’t heard him nodded. ‘’That sounds great’’. 

Teddy felt like jumping for joy at that, his hair turned blue with flecks of green, like little permanent flecks of Albus forever with him. To always be remind him of this.

‘’Than we can worry about everything else later then’’. Teddy could never remember a time when he had been so happy, a time when not event the thought of his dead parents could bring him down. Maybe that was particularly because he was positive that they would have simply loved Albus, who wouldn't Albus was wonderful. Even if no one else saw it Teddy was more than willing to fight so at least Albus would see it,

It wasn't fair that someone as wonderful as Albus couldn't even seem to see, even so much of a glimpse of how he made teddy feel.

Even a glimpse of how wonderful and sweet he was. Then Teddy began to hum a muggle song Harry had once played for Ginny before the divorce. 

He started to sing as lyrics came to him.

_ It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  _

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide  _

_ I don't have much money but boy if i did  _

_ Id buy a big hose were we both could live  _

 

Teddy grabbed Albus’s had and kept singing. 

 

_ If i was a sculptor but then again no  _

_ or a man who makes potions i traveling show _

 

They couldn't even finish the song before they were laughing so hard they couldnt breath. 

‘’your ridulciles’’ Albus laughed. Teddy moved his chair so he was sitting next to Albus and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Albus lay his head on Teddy’s shoulder, laughing. 

The both of them had never felt quite so warm or happy. Albus had to wonder what he had done that was so wonderful to deserve something this great. Something so perfect. Something so pure.

For once there was nothing else on his mind, no worries. No even the  thought of what happens next just this moment. This moment that unbelievably wonderful moment. 

Teddy slowly leaned in with his eyes closed and albus can feel teddy’s warm breath on his lips. Albus closed his eyes leaning in, intel both of there lips touched. They were both so involved in kissing that they didn't notice James footsteps to the kitchen. They didn't notice him opening the door.

‘’So you guys are finally…’’. James stopped himself when he realised what was going on.

Teddy and Albus quickly disentangled themselves and sat up. For a minute or so they all just stared, not sure what to say.

‘’So um, are you like together’’. James asked.

‘’Um yeah’’. Albus said, looking for resurence from Teddy, who just nodded. 

‘’Oh...ok, that's cool’’. James said, grabbing an apple and leaving the room.

‘’Well at least James already knows’’. Teddy tired to point out to an already stressed looking albus.

‘’Do you think it will be alright though’’. Albus looked at teddy with his big green eyes, that made teddy’s heart melt.

‘’I think it will be absolutely wonderful’’. Teddy repled kissing albus’s nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song was your song by elton john and i might do one were they tell harry if this one gets enough views.


End file.
